(Discontinued)
by Fieldsofgrief
Summary: Darwyn, a lesser but hardworking angel, is trying to figure out why 'the end of world', didn't actually happen. When his best freind- A depressive, vampyre, mysteriously disappears and his "crush from up above" comes back into his life. -Takes place after the events of Goodomens -Inspired by the world of Goodomens
1. Lots of love Archangels (08-01 07:20:25)

**Chapter one**

**Lots of love Archangels and co**

I'v spent two hundred years on Earth, 'ghost hunting' effectively; trying to salvage tortured spirits, I'm still not used to the aggression and attitude that certain souls aquire, humility is something I miss. But I wouldn't ask for a better duty.

One thing I frequently ask myself now is 'why are human souls so stubborn?'- you can offer peace of mind, be as polite as one can be and still be refused; some souls are lost to purgatory because of this stubborn streak in humans but there isn't much I alone can do about it.

An Archangel would simply touch a sholder and send a soul to Hevean or Hell but I'm not particularly fond of that, I'd rather try my best to coax the goodness out of them, ask them about who they were, talk about who they loved ect before whisking them off- for this reason my Hell count, I like to think, is very low, but maybe thats a touch of arrogance.

In my spare time I mingle with living humans, fae and beast, particularly fairies but one or two vampyres as well and you can't blame me; Guy Melba is exactly 133 years old and was human when we met, he was just unlucky later on.

Funnily enough, I was accompanying him when I got the news, the apocalypse was cancelled. Delayed no, it was finight cancelled, which ruined my day- I'd been preparing for a massive influx of souls for atleast one hundred years but alas I'd wasted my time.

"What! why?" Guy asked me, I'd let the news of Armageddon slip to him ten years prior on a train to central london, it cheered him up. I simply replied dumbfounded.

"No idea" and scrutinized the text message that read 'The end of the world is not happening, we apologize for any inconvenience we might have caused you- lots of love Archangels and co'.

After several minutes of stunned silence, Guy and I rushed back to my flat to complain at eachother.

"Damn it, damn it" Guy spat while shredding through the gigantic pile of documents on my desk.

"Why do you have a file on every bloody human to ever exist?!" He hissed tossing another file aside.

"Taking out your anger on my paperwork isn't going to change anything". I sat cross-legged flipping through my angelic phonebook, which was christened with a thick layer of dust.

"What do you think you'll find in there anyway, someone to blame" I scoffed and he wrinkled his nose at me and flopped backwards onto my sofa.

I read seemingly never ending lists of Seraphim, thrones and virtues untill I found her under Powers, which didn't surprise me.

Guy was now hung upside down from the roof beam of my study, his eyes shut and his arms crossed, it was nearly sunrise afterall and I made a point of closing the blinds.

After a cup of coffee I dialed her number.


	2. A moment of silence for Danis (Draft)

**Chapter two (Draft)**

**A moment of silence for Danis**

The first time she felt shame was in the audience of all the Dominions and her piers. She recalls her rage- they were basking in the warm glow of the constellations, fishing comets out of the sky, cradling them in their hands until their light died out, awaiting cosmic battle. When Rox, Valdis and Siphone appeared with dire news.

The gossip was shocking; an angel and a demon had teamed up, foiled plans, meddled and prevented the apocalypse.

At that very moment Kennedy dropped a particularly big comet on a beautifully arranged cluster of golden stars, sending them zipping off in different directions.

"Oop-" She silenced herself, catching the glare of The Power Danis, who resented Kennedy.

Danis had it out for Kennedy since their beginning, one thousand years exactly. Danis was mean, secretly collected stardust for alchemy and dressed like a yuppie so the feeling was mutual; Physically he was her exact opposite- silver skinned, coppery wings and one unfortunate black eye in the middle of his thin face. Despite this, of course he was beautiful, all Powers were, intimidatingly so. Kennedy especially, with her pastelly, blue wings and golden complexion but she wasn't slight and her mouth was wide to bare rows upon rows of sharp teeth. Why they all had one defining, grotesque feature perplexed Kennedy; was it to strick fear into the enemy? Was it a cruelty to amuse god? She'd never know.

"What are their names"? Nerezza sang, gliding into sight, decorated with chains. "We will hunt them down an-"

"No, Nerezza" Valdis put a hand on his sholder and glowered at him. "They have already been captured." Valdis dropped his head and let out a long, mornful sigh. "And the Cherubim Azirapheal will be destroyed-"

There was a low murmur in their corner of space, a chatter that echoed from angel to angel._Of Raphael? Not Zirapheal surely? That cherubim, you can't be serious?!._ Kennedy only met this particular Cherubim once, but she knew him to be soft spoken and unasuming, spending the majority of his time on Earth, supposedly performing miracles and keeping tabs on the infamous tempter. The idea that these foe could be 'Bonnie and Clide' out of the blue made Kennedy especially uncomfortable.


End file.
